


Después de años (I)

by AndiFeels



Category: One Piece
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiFeels/pseuds/AndiFeels





	

Bajo sus pies cruje la nieve que cayó durante la noche, igual que ha hecho estos últimos años. Con el kimono verde bien cerrado y una capa de pelo grueso camina por el camino conocido con tranquilidad, no tiene ninguna prisa. Bajo su ropa guarda lo de siempre para este día. Nota como el frio se le agarra a la garganta y disfruta con ello, le hace sentirse bien. Su mano derecha se deja apoyar sobre el mango de las espadas y de manera inconsciente acaricia las telas que los cubren. Es un tacto tan conocido, tan suyo, que podría reconocerlo en cualquier sitio.

Uno de los pies se hunde más en la nieve que el otro, aunque hace tiempo que se acostumbró a la cojera. Ahora forma parte de él, como el hecho de respirar. Las heridas demuestran que hemos luchado y aunque no se haya ganado del todo, se ha seguido hacia delante. Demuestran el paso de una persona por una vida plena en la que muchas veces ha sido necesario luchar. Cada una de sus heridas marcaron un punto y aparte en su recorrido hasta lograr su objetivo: hasta ser el mejor de todos. Cumplió su objetivo y su promesa, aunque lo que más le dolerá siempre es que su capitán no pudiera verlo en persona.

Al cabo de unos minutos caminando, los cuales cada año se hacen más breves, llega a su destino y no puede evitar curvar sus labios con una pequeña sonrisa. Deja las espadas apoyadas en el tronco de siempre y antes de sentarse en el suelo se abre la capa y saca un sombrero viejo y desgreñado, hecho de paja y con una cinta roja rodeándolo. Lo coloca sobre superficie pétrea. Se atusa el kimono y como puede se sienta en el suelo, sin importarle el frio o la nieve. De nuevo, de debajo de la ropa se saca dos vasitos pequeños de cerámica y una botella no demasiado grande. Los posa en el suelo y en cada uno de ellos echa un poco de sake.

-¡Salud! – dice levantando su vaso en el aire con energía.

Se traga el líquido de una y disfruta de su sabor cayendo hasta su estómago. Se echa otro vaso y vuelve a repetir lo mismo. El tercer vaso que se rellena lo deja en el suelo junto al que está sin tocar.

El hombre, con alguna que otra arruga de más en el rostro por culpa de los años, mira el sombrero de paja y después la tumba de su capitán. Como cada año desde su muerte, no hace nada. Simplemente se queda ahí sentado mirando. Las primeras veces quizás, muy dentro de su corazón, deseaba que su capitán apareciese y se colocase su sombrero. Pero en seguida tuvo que hacerse a la idea, pues era lo mejor para él y para todos los demás. No se podía negar la realidad.

Los rayos de sol se cuelan entre las hojas del árbol que cobija el sitio y llegan hasta los ojos del espadachín. Hace tiempo que se convirtió en el mejor hombre capaz de utilizar tres espadas. Le gusta pensar que de algún modo su capitán lo sabe como lo saben sus _nakamas._ Sonríe, no puede evitar sonreír divertido cuando piensa en todos ellos. Hace tiempo que no se ven, quizás debería hacerle una visita a alguno de ellos, como a ese maldito cocinero. Decidido.

Se levanta del suelo con energía, intentando no apoyarse en la pierna mala, y se vuelve a colocar las espadas. Mira la tumba ataviada con el sombrero y su rostro se arruga más por culpa de la sonrisa. La luz del atardecer le da de lleno en el rostro, dejando ver a un hombre adulto y con tonos plateados, por culpa de las canas, en su cabello verde.

-Hasta el año que viene – coge el sombrero y se lo vuelve a guardar.

No sabe por qué, pero siempre que se marcha, se va con una sonrisa en el rostro. Seguramente su capitán tenga algo que ver, porque en realidad siempre estará con ellos.


End file.
